Beginnings
by Naydriel
Summary: Guess what??? I am not dead............ but my computer was....=0( but here's the next chap 4 beginnings, sorry 4 the guys waiting on WTTOR but its gonna take awhile,as 4 this story it was done as fast as i could,early in the morning so srry if its crap
1. Brachan

Beginings  
  
Part One: Bra-chan  
  
DING~DING~DING~DING~ The clock said it was only close to three p.m., but somehow school was dismissed earlier than on other days. She glanced at her watch while waiting for her friend out by the gate. She hated that. Somehow, she found out she acted more like her dad, even though she's the carbon copy of her mother. She really hates waiting for people. Especially this long. She sighed and just stood there-waiting. "Bra-chan!" Bra turned around when she heard someone call her name. It was her classmate. The girl was panting heavily as she has just jogged at least 100 miles. Bra just looked at her. "Gomen, sorry I'm late. That group of guys over there.they wanted me to give this note to you. That's why I'm late-they took so much time writing it!" Bra's eyes widened as her friend, Merle, handed over a piece of white paper. Bra just stood there, reading the unexpected note quietly. After awhile, she giggled and placed the paper in her school bag. Merle stared at her blue-haired friend. "C'mon, Merle, let's go home." Bra pulled on her friend's arm without giving a single clue what she had just read. "Well?" Merle asked curiously. "Well what?" Bra replied innocently. "What did they say, of course!" Merle exclaimed. "Oh. Nothing. Kaede just wanted me to go out with him. And then a bunch of other nonsense that guys always tells girls. Stupid stuff, no big deal," Bra said. Merle could tell that Bra would not go out with Kaede. "Nani? You're kidding? He's the basketball star in our school! Any girl would be famous if she could hang around with him!" "Yeah." Bra sighed heavily. "FAMOUS! Now, can we go home? That biology test gave me the biggest headache." With that, they both walked home together. Actually, Bra wasn't surprised when guys asked her out or sent her bouquets of flowers. Candies and love notes didn't surprise her either. It upset her a little, though, that girls in school would glare at her in jealously. But she knew why-it was because she was the most well known and richest girl in her school (if not the world) and then her mother was ex-president of Capsule Corporation, and that position was now her brother's. But the thing she was most proud of, the thing that no one at school knew, was that she was the daughter of a Saiyajin Prince. Her father was never officially proclaimed King, but she's still the Princess of the Saiyajin royal family. And that is what she is really proud of.  
  
a/n: Hi guys hope u liked it, next chapter up soon. 


	2. Son Goten

This chapter is dedicated to Trunksprincess4life.... Thank u for eviewing and just cause u said so I am updating for u...........  
  
PART TWO: SON GOTEN  
  
Another day, another date. Goten sat in the Satan Cafeteria and waited for his girlfriend Paris patiently. He couldn't help noticing that most of the people passing him were students. "So, school's out," he mused, looking at the clock on the wall. After 20 minutes, Paris still hadn't met him.  
  
Goten had done a lot of heavy thinking lately. Is it going to be like this forever? Will his relationship with Paris last forever? Paris wasn't the only girl he's dated. He had dated a lot during high school and the year after that.and then after that.  
  
But he always got dumped, and the girls always used lousy excuses. Paris had, so far, given him the love he needed. He hoped that he could marry her someday. However, he knew that sort of feeling wouldn't last forever, so he just made up his mind to just enjoy what he had.  
  
"And at least I didn't get stuck behind some desk somewhere signing documents!" Goten grinned when he thought of his best friend, Trunks, who got roped into the Presidency of Capsule Corp. No wonder the poor guy was still single. It would be hard for Trunks to have a serious relationship when he's so busy all the time. Goten was SO glad he was not a busy guy.  
  
10 more minutes passed and there was still no sign of Paris. Had she forgotten him? He finished his second glass of orange juice. Whenever he waited for Paris, he always got really thirsty. "Goten-kun!"  
  
Goten's eyes brightened when he saw Paris. "Hi!" He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pulled out her chair.  
  
"Goten-kun.I'm sorry, I can't stay," she told him, wiping the sweat on her forehead using a tissue.  
  
"Why? You're busy?" Goten asked.  
  
Paris lowered her head. "Yes.I have a very important meeting with the designers in 10 minutes."  
  
Goten stared at her. He knew how busy models were, especially when they're famous, like Paris. But he still felt upset that Paris had to leave so soon. He tried to understand. He took her hands and held them firmly. She looked up at him. "Well," he said, "at least I got to see you for a little while." He smiled at her. "Since you're in such a hurry, why don't I take you there right now?" he offered. Goten liked taking Paris to her appointments rather than just having her leave him alone in the cafeteria.  
  
"Sure," Paris answered softly.  
  
Goten paid for his orange juice and they left the cafeteria hand in hand. Goten held her hand so tight.he wanted to hold on forever. But he knew that someday, he would have to let it go. 


	3. 3 for now only, change it later

a/n:Thanx 4 the reviews and I'll like to say sorry for the short chappie.  
  
PART 3: Just the Beginning  
  
"I just don't get it. You're the richest girl I know, but you still have to walk home? Don't you have a personal driver or something?" Merle seemed to ask a ton of questions on their way home from school.  
  
'I can FLY home if I want to!' Bra wanted to yell, but of course she didn't. Merle would just ask more questions. "Let's just say I prefer walking and enjoying the surroundings," she told her friend, rolling her eyes.  
  
While they were talking, a guy suddenly showed up from behind them and patted Bra's left shoulder.  
  
"B-chan!"  
  
Bra turned around and was obviously shocked. "Goten-kun!" she exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Whoops! Gomen, B-chan!" Goten put his hands together like he was praying for forgiveness. "Glad to see you here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't Trunks tell you?"  
  
"Obviously not! I'm not home yet! What is he going to tell me?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, my mom suggested another family get-together, since everyone hasn't been together for a long time!"  
  
"What do you mean? It's only been about six months since my mom made dinner for everyone at our house." Bra frowned.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that was only a big dinner. Now we're having a big picnic."  
  
"Pic-picnic?" Bra stammered a drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. Someone would NOT like that. Yes. Her father. He hates picnics.  
  
"Yes! A picnic!" Goten sounded extremely excited. "So are you coming?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Bra smiled up at him.  
  
"Great! I'll see you there!" Goten waved goodbye and left. His smile had never ever seemed so sweet. Somehow, Bra forgot all about her friends who were standing beside her.  
  
"Whoa.who was that?" Merle asked, watching Goten walk off. "He is majorly cute!"  
  
"Pan's uncle."  
  
"Son Pan? Isn't she Mr. Satan's granddaughter?" Bra nodded.  
  
"How old is he?" Merle asked, referring to Goten.  
  
Bra thought for a while, then answered. "He's twenty-seven."  
  
"No kidding! He looks about twenty.and one very fine, good-looking guy!"  
  
Yeah, well, look at my father and tell me that you believe he's already 60+, Bra thought. That was another thing she was proud of, being part- Saiyajin, she'll stay young.maybe forever.  
  
"Well, does he have a girlfriend?" Merle grinned.  
  
Bra wanted to say 'Yes,' but somehow she couldn't. "You just LOVE to ask questions, don't you?" she replied.  
  
Merle just giggled and started to walk again, but Bra stood there motionless, thinking about what she felt while talking to Goten. Why did I feel so nervous? she thought. Her head is still pounding, and she knew it wasn't because of the shock she felt when Goten patted her shoulder, but when he was standing there talking to her, when he smiled, when he chuckled, when he waved goodbye.it was all happening too fast. Bra stared at the road Goten had gone down.  
  
"Goten-kun." She touched her cheek lightly when she started to blush. 


	4. Bad News for Vegetasama

A/N: I see that not alot of u r reviewing, so all i want is at least 5 reviews for this chapter before i continue.... just to let u know i've already done the next chapter but won't post it till i get 5 reviews on this chapter...  
  
ok, well enjoy reading....  
  
PART 4: Bad News for Vegeta-sama  
  
"ChiChi-chan called," Bulma informed her husband, who was leaning against the wall facing her. Bulma was sitting in her favorite chair, reading her favorite novel while accompanied by her favorite man.  
  
"So? What does that woman want?" Vegeta asked, heading for the refrigerator. He was hungry after five hours of heavy training in the gravity room.  
  
Bulma closed the novel and placed it on her lap. "Well." She hesitated, knowing Vegeta wouldn't like it, but she would say it anyway. "We're going to have another family outing this weekend." At first she just heard Vegeta mumbling in the kitchen. "And it's at Satan Beach," she finished.  
  
Silence, then BANG from the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta bashed his head accidentally IN the fridge while getting something to eat. "NANI? What are you trying to tell me, woman?"  
  
Bulma frowned. She hated it when Vegeta called her "woman." She was his WIFE for crying out loud. "We're going to have a picnic at Satan Beach and that's that!" Bulma answered slowly and carefully, ignoring his angry look. She stepped into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. She knew that it would take a long time.  
  
"I'm not going," Vegeta told her.  
  
"Oh, yes you are."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta, don't start with me. You're coming this Sunday and you will have a good time or else."  
  
"Or else WHAT?"  
  
"You're going to sleep on the sofa, starving for the rest of your life, and say BYEBYE to Mr. Gravity Room!"  
  
KUSO! Vegeta thought. He hated it when Bulma would blackmail him. Especially when she brought the  
  
gravity room into this. Well, he would do just about anything just to make her happy. But why a picnic with that third-class baka Kakarott? Why that? UUUGGHHH! Nothing could ever be worse than that.  
  
So Vegeta just leaned against the wall as usual, arms folded and eating his heart out. He lost that fight.  
  
Bulma was just glad she could make Vegeta shut up.  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
"Tadaima!" Bra stepped in.  
  
"Bra! You're home! So how was your test?" Bulma immediately asked before her daughter could sit on the  
  
sofa.  
  
"Well, what if she doesn't want to talk about it?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta." Bulma frowned at her husband.  
  
Bra chuckled at her father's reaction. "I'm fine, Mom." She sat down. "But I think I need some rest.I don't feel so well."  
  
"It's because you're WEAK. Remind me to give you a practice tomorrow!" Vegeta still watched his daughter.  
  
"Aww, Dad.I don't LIKE fighting!" Bra groaned. "Oh.and did you know that Aunt ChiChi is having a big picnic this Saturday? Goten just told me."  
  
"Yes, dear," Bulma answered from the kitchen. "But we'll talk about it later, okay? I don't think your father is in the mood."  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bra giggled. She understood her father fully. She knew how he hated meeting his best-rival-turned-friend, Goku-jisan. Some things can't ever change.  
  
Several minutes later, the door opened again. "I'm home!" Trunks announced.  
  
"My, you're early, what happened?" Bra asked.  
  
"The meeting ended earlier than I expected!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Trunks sat beside his sister and pulled off his tie. "Ha! Did you all know ChiChi-san is having another family gathering this Saturday?" Trunks asked his family. For a couple minutes, only silence answered him.  
  
Bra gave Trunks an eye-signal that said Vegeta was Not Happy about it, while Bulma put a smile across her face.  
  
Vegeta snorted again. "Hmph!"  
  
Nothing could be worse than this. 


End file.
